


A Night To Remember (ANTR)

by LoversSpeak



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversSpeak/pseuds/LoversSpeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shall we let the night speak for itself? With a slight unexpected twist to accommodate the expansion... Dedicated to my BlueEyeBaby... A Love So Sweet... My Number 1 Power Couple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight

A Night to Remember.  


The usual disclaimers applied...  
Enjoy...  
Kind Regards...

///

Chapter 1

She sat in her seat, cursing the forces that had willed her into putting this inconceivable idea into motions.

“This is ridiculous.”

She whispered shaking her head at the disbelieving image that mirrored her words back at her.

“It’s now or never.”

She finally convinced herself as she stepped out of her Jeep and walked quizzically towards the doors. Second guessing her actions, she had to admit she was never one of the impulsive type. In fact if she was to psychoanalyze herself she would conclude herself to be one with a boring nature, routine an unenergetic. Perhaps Lawrence was right so many years ago and she was boring. But she never had to prove anything to anyone, so why was she doing this.

Lost in her own thoughts as one foot led the other against her will. 

She halted and for a second reconsidered once more. She shook her head at the thought of retreating, squared her shoulders then proceeded. She glanced over her shoulders as of expecting she was being followed. Making sure no one was present to tell this story. It would come most disturbing to many. 

She halted at the front door and inhaled deeply needing the extra equilibrium to proceed, she couldn’t believe she had led herself to believe this far that this could be a good thing. She had decided she would give herself three strikes and then she would be out of there. Not another minute over, nothing would make her reconsider ever doing such an outlandish thing again.

She pulled at the door as she exhaled, opening the object a little more forceful than anticipated and lost her balance, luckily she regained her stance saved by the door knob. She wouldn't dear imagine the image of her being spotted flat on her ass at a place like this. That news would spread rapidly, like wildfire in the desert engulfing open dry bushes and to add to her embarrassment of ever being seen here at all.  
She would have to go in hiding but instantly shook her head at the thought of no hole being deep enough to hide from her mother.

It had just gone pass 10 and already Caroline glanced at the watch that rested loosely on her left wrist, it was late for her to be out, quite out of the norm and moreover for her to be in a club. 

She would be the laughing stock of her University days and her staff if anyone familiar ever caught sight of her tonight. She dismissed the unpleasant thoughts. 

She admired the lights in the club and was grateful for the lack of, as she made her way down the narrow hall, the dark would be a good disguise, stealth entrance in, stealth exit out.

She worked herself through the thick multitude and over to the bar counter, eager for something to support her body on. She felt light headed and wondered if that slip at the door affected her more than she initially thought. She wanted an excuse as well to call it a night, something to convince herself to leave and not feel too guilty, at least she would have tried. 

She ordered a drink upon arrival at the counter once the very meticulous bar mate had caught sight of her, took a seat and started her scan of the congested floor.

It had been over 3years since her philandering husband had walked out on her and the boys. The divorce was final and she was now free, single and disengaged. A remark she was trying to convince herself was something to be proud of, it's not as if she had a happy marriage anyways. 

However the statement only reminded her it had been over three years since she’d had sex, not that there was much to look forward to with John but at least she could entertain the idea of being penetrated.

It was just for the sake of the boys why she had continued with the charades for so long and she shook her head at the irony. 

William was already in his 3rd year at university and Lawrence would be gone after the summer holidays. That would leave her in that big house all alone. 

Even her mother had put herself back out there. On the market and was picked up, be it all of 60years she had to wait for true love. She frowned at the very idea of her having to wait so long. 

The nights were already torturing enough and her fingers weren’t quite doing the trick as she would like. 

She had to admit if she was being completely honest she was jealous of her mother and her sudden pursuit of happiness, not that she never wanted her mother to be happy, quite the opposite, but she was the one after all to ruin her youthful happiness to please her mom, she willed the memories away. Those days had been archived, buried, stored away in the attic, gathering moth and cobwebs, possibly needing to be burned now, this was no time to be remembering spilt milk.

Those feelings no longer existed.

She resumed her scanning of the packed floor willing the unpleasant memories away. She hadn't even noticed her eyes had gotten engrossed on a figure on the centre of the dance floor. Moving desperately to follow in line with every beat. She watched on keenly, mesmerized by the well executed moves. 

She cursed the lights immediately and remembered instantly one of the very reasons why she didn't like clubs.

Strike One.  
'Sodding lights, moving around'

She focused her eyes as if to drill through the thick of the crowd, to scrutinize this person.  
Her drink had arrived, distracting her for just a split second, enough for her to turn and say thank you with a gratifying smile. 

No sooner had she done so, the DJ changed tracks and the pacing on the floor changed instinctively. Other performers had submerged themselves into the corners along the dance floors among other unnumbered crowds.

 

She scuffled throwing her head left and right almost panicky, in an attempt to regain sight of her prey. But her efforts were useless. The atmosphere was too unbalanced for such luck.

Strike Two.  
'Shit, Bloody crowd'

She cursed beneath her breath and pivoted on her stool and resorted to nursing her drink.  
This night was only revealing more and more to herself how truly monotonous she was. But would it have mattered, she quit fancied her quiet nights at home sipping wine and eating chocolate.

Occasionally she would pop a horror film in and watched it for the first 10minutes as that’s as far as she could get before she started hearing suspicious sounds in and around the house, unexplained tapping at a window or the wind mysteriously beginning it’s howling.

She was convinced that something had come into the house one night and almost ran her mother over as she attempted to retrieve milk from the fridge, both of them falling short of a heart attack as Caroline attacked her with a frying pan.

Another night had been a little over adventurous when she braved a film through mid way and her phone began to ring simultaneously with the one in the film. She had jumped screaming from the settee and curled under the covers on the floor certain the only thing left to happen was zombie’s crawling from the television screen.

That's about as much adrenaline rush she could bear. She had washed her hands of her adventurous side that night and thrown all her films in the trash. She regretted not donating them after but thought she wouldn’t want to be the cause of anyone’s dead with such torture. 

She found herself lost in the drink, jabbing the lone olive seed that lingered in the bottom of the half full glass, avoiding her every jam, her annoyance growing at the helpless fruit.

She glanced at her watch again, the only companion of her night. 

11:30pm.

She couldn't believe she had only been there gone over an hour, her back already felt sore and these damn heels were already becoming uncomfortable. She shook her head at the decision she had made to wear a 3inch shoes or maybe the slip at the door did caused more damage than she had initially thought. 

But it did compliment her attire and in that case it was worth it.

The olive wouldn’t fasten to the stick and she was becoming more infuriated at the one eyed fruit.

"I can order you something else, if the battle can't be won."

She snapped into reality, remembering her surroundings and knowing if she jumped in surprise of the voice too much she would resume her scene of falling on her ass earlier that night.

The voice shouting slightly, just enough to be heard above the music in the room.

She looked around, almost unaware of the familiar figure that now stood beside her. Indeed the distance and lights in the room never did this body justice. 

She discarded her previous picture and began painting the zoomed in personal portrait.

Caroline swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at the instant attraction towards this stranger.

"Excuse me?"

She questioned, for in fact she hadn't truly heard the statement but she confessed she wanted to hear this voice again.

However her attempt failed when only a facial gesture was made towards her drink with a slight tilt of the head towards the table.

Caroline discontinued her jabbing at the annoying fruit at once.

"Oh no, no, no, that's fine, thank you."

Caroline spoke in her usual voice unaware that in order to be heard in this environment one had to speak like a soprano singing at the operas.

Another reason she didn't like clubs.  
Strike three.

It was time to get out of there, she suddenly felt awkward, and did they have any need for a chaperon at a night club

The bar mate arrived to retained the attention of her intruder. 

“It’s now or never”

She contemplated, sliding out of her seat going unnoticed thanks to the welcomed distraction from the very attentive bar mate but before she could put the act in motions the stranger placed the order leaning across the counter slightly and then resumed undivided attention to Caroline.

"Hi."

One hand outstretched and positioned high enough above the counter to be noticed.

The stranger proceeded.

"I'm Kate."

Caroline thought for a minute if she should give a fake name. After all she wouldn't owe anyone an explanation of the sort, after tonight was over she would resume her dull life and wouldn’t want to be traced back her by any form or means, she convinced herself then proceeded.

"Elizabeth."

Her voice still not loud enough to be heard, the woman grabbed her hand and tilted forward slightly, bracing the lower part of her body against Caroline on the stool. 

For a second the force almost tipped her off the chair. Gravity was exercising all possibilities of having her ending up on her ass tonight no matter the cost.

"Elizabeth.”

She shouted almost too loud now, the figure instantly moved back laughing at her discomforted tone.

"I'm sorry."

She apologized quickly finally acquiring the volume needed for the night.

The woman drank her drink in one chug and all this time not losing a beat. She still moved to the music. 

Caroline thought one was required to be in amazing shape to be able to bounce about on their feet all night, she knew she couldn't get the hang of it, not in her prime days and definitely not now, hurdling towards her 50 meter stretch.

"If u won't let me buy you that drink, how about a dance!"

About to answer what seemed to her like a question. The woman pulled Caroline from her stool and onto her feet, she hadn't noticed their hands were still jointed together until then.

She found herself racing to the centre of the dance floor, slightly off balance with her heels, she knew she'd regret wearing them in the morning. 

And giving her no time to recover, the mysterious woman halted, spun around facing her and continued her dance, which in fact she still hadn't stopped all this time.

Caroline felt so out of place, she looked over her shoulders again, not able to shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Disco music and lights meant that you never needed to be a good dancer, you just needed to know how to bounce to a beat.

Strike one came with benefits now she thought.

Kate grabbed her arms forcing the blonde to move to her rhythm, pulling her closer to her, slightly outside Caroline's comfort zone. 

She exhaled a soft chuckle at the thought of almost losing her balance again.

"I've got u."

The woman whispered against her ear.

Caroline fell comfortably into her arms and before soon was moving at a comfortable pace to the music.

They danced for what seemed like hours, she still couldn't wrap her mind around how people did this night after night but she concluded that one night of letting go couldn't kill her.

She had scanned the dance floor several time while spinning around in discomfort of dancing with a woman, sure that would be obvious to everyone, just in case her audience was looking on they wouldn't be able to tell who she was dancing with exactly. She had minimized her turns when she noticed there were other women dancing in groups of friends and also dancing alone. 

Strike two.  
The benefits made her relax a little into the crowded dance floor.

She reminisced to see how long ago since she'd been in a club, moreover dancing. 

Her recollection was incomplete when she felt hands sliding around her waist. Pulling her forward at first then turned her around in her arms. Her back now pressed against this stranger’s body locked together, no room for air. 

Caroline thought about excusing herself to use the loo and then making a break for it, and then was overcome by the way her body relaxed onto Kate's front. 

She knew she wasn't drunk but this had her at a high. Higher than that time she had sneaked out of her dorm in university to get drunk, she hadn't recalled using drugs but had the faintest memories of indulging far more than she should. 

She chuckled slightly remembering as well that was the last time she'd been out clubbing.

Until tonight.

The arms became tighter around her body, forcing them to move in harmony. Caroline felt her bottom moving against Kate's centre and groaned at the sensation. 

Kate lowered her face on Caroline's neck just close enough for her lips to brush along the nape of her neck and to inhale the lavender scent of her conditioner. 

Caroline heard the moans that escaped her mouth at the contact and goose bumps suddenly rushed over her body.

Her hands lowered to her hips pulling her firmer yet against her making her movements now for her. Willing her to wine in unison at the intense contact pressing against her sexy ass. Kate’s hands laid comfortably on Caroline’s short black dress which rested above her thighs. She had stepped way out of her comfort zone with her attire and second guessed wearing this dress as every contact of this stranger’s body made the dress rise a little higher.

She grind into Caroline's back, growing desire. Caroline was long gone wet between her thighs and had become lost in the lust.

She released her hips, ran her hands over Caroline's arms and turned her around to face her.  
The lost of contact made Caroline ache and mutter beneath her breath. 

The woman smiled at her. It was then that Caroline noticed the gap between her teeth. She smiled at the thoughts of what she could do. She had always heard of stories about what that gap could be filled with.

Without giving her a moment to complete her thoughts, the woman leaned forward and pressed her lips against Caroline's. She opened her eyes at first contemplating pushing her away but the curiosity of that gap soon overcame her and before she knew it her lips were responding melting into the sensation. 

Mirroring their every move, she felt warm lips massaging hers. Kate extended her tongue far enough to trace the outer part of Caroline's lips slowing their motion. Licking bottom lip at first and then intensifying the pressure along the top lip. 

Caroline's mind was bouncing off the walls now taking on the form of these dancing disco lights. 

Kate's hands explored Caroline's back, running up and down quickly until she felt one hand rest on her ass, squeezing it gently she could feel her dress was far up on her ass as this stranger’s hands brushed across the cheeks of her bottom then this stranger quickly glided her tongue inside Caroline's mouth. She melted more into this stranger’s arms.

She had been with the same man faithfully for over 20yrs and in just this one encounter, she was able to make her wetter than John was ever able to in all their years of their marriage.

They were never adventurous intimately to begin with, what started out to make her mom acceptable of her turned into a weekly chore at first, monthly after a while and then on special occasions to finish with and that was when John was able to stay sober long enough.

She felt like she was having sex on the dance floor with this woman and it felt FUCKING tremendous.

Caroline lost track of how long they stood their making out, her hands now settled around this stranger’s shoulders until she felt the luscious tongue slowly being removed from her mouth.

Kate leaned out of the kiss and stared at Caroline insatiably for a while, mirroring each other's hunger. Caroline licked her lips which had suddenly become dry from the lack of contact.

Caroline felt herself leaning forward wanting to reclaim those soft lips. Wanting to finish her climax right there on the dance floor.

However Kate raised one arm from around Caroline's waist and pressed it against her lips. Using her thumb to run along the soft curves, she leaned forward and Caroline anticipating the resumption of their kiss closed her eyes, wanting to explore one of the options she could fill this stranger’s gap with, her tongue ready to take up the challenge, but the stranger leaned pass her awaiting lips and whispered in her ears.

"Shall we get out of here?"

Responding without giving it a second thought, knowing there was only one thing to think about.

"Your place or mine?

/


	2. ANTR 2 – Back To Reality

The usual disclaimers applied/

Enjoy/

Kind regards/

/

As the Jeep came to a halt on the drive way she exhaled, bracing herself into the seat. It was quite an eventful and emotional filled summer holiday.

Lawrence had gone off to University and although she was home alone most nights already she had to admit that the place had unexpectedly adapted an abandoned feeling, ever since she waved her youngest off.

He had received a rugby scholarship and Caroline was most proud of him, he had mainly played the sport for fun and as a means of dealing with his dyslexia but when the school was contacted by the scouts who had observed him playing in a competitive game, they had offered the scholarship right away.

John had insisted on him taking Lawrence, as he did with William and Caroline being exhausted from the constant tantrums with him about the kids, soon relaxed and gave in to his request, delighted he wouldn't have any more reasons to come round anymore, just the odd holiday visits now and that she could live with a few times a year.

She smiled cheekily at the thought of getting rid of him for good, as she was finally as well able to buy him out of his share in the house.

No more pickups, no more drop offs, no more coordinating respective weekends. She would have done a victory dance once she'd gotten in the house if not for the hollow feeling inside her.

No more late morning runs with her children. No more yelling up and down the stairs, searching for shoes or rugby kit belongings and threats of confiscating the electrical devices if homework wasn't promptly attended to, she would miss their hugs and kisses, she would miss their calls of,

'Mum'

She whispered in the empty hallway. It echoed along the walls of the vacant house.

Celia had settled in her bungalow over at Ripponden, marriage complimented her. As she and Alan had began their travels visiting families in New Zealand that same summer and had extended their stay. Last they had rang they had both fallen into a paroxysm of laughter and Caroline had to end the conversation due to the lack of communication through tearful chuckles.

Celia had told her before her departure that they would be,

'Turning a new page to pissing their lives while they still could, after all it's not every day true love waits on you for over 60yrs.'

And it seems they had been busy living up to it. Caroline hated the idea of her mother talking like that she cringed at the very thought of one day not having her to keep her entertained with her very eventful lifestyle. Plus they were long overdue a honeymoon.

Ellie and Raff had gotten married and moved out of the farm with baby Calamity, much to Gillian's protest. He had gotten a great job opportunity in the city and had taken it, now having a family to take care of, there wasn't enough turning over at the farm to take care of everyone. At least now he could occasionally help his mum financially when he settled in.

Her dad was no longer available as he once was, as well he had moved out after his marriage. Gillian was forced to get additional help when she wasn't able to attend to the farm single handedly.

For a second Caroline thought at least she wasn't the only loner in the family. She held her outburst of laughter back when she noted how different hers and Gillian's lives were.

At least Gillian had her regular embarrassing fumbles, not that she was envious of her but at least she was living getting laid or to Quote Celia,

'Laying it all bout, like a sample fragrance.'

She exhaled as her gaze got lost in the open area, apart from her mother, her kids and her now extended family she really didn't have many friends in her life. She was a loner and it was most perceptible to her now.

She unfolds her arms, turned on the radio on the kitchen counter, sipped her wine and open the fridge to begin her dinner for one, tomorrow was a new school year, she should have enough to keep her busy, keep her mind off the empty reality which was her life.

/

"Yes Beverly?"

Caroline stared at the intercom as she spoke as if Beverly stood before her. She sat attentively, listening to every word her PA said, first day back and she wanted everything to be smoothly attended to under the circumstances.

"Oh and Caroline"

Her PA quickly snapped almost in annoyance that she was about to fall short of her efficiency.

"You have a meeting with the parents for one of our newest students after your meeting with the new Modern Language Teacher in half an hour and a short introductory tour of the school."

She nodded in agreement, as Beverly indicated the end of her schedule. Caroline removed her glasses from the bridge of her nose as she spoke.

"Beverly I have been told I'm very good at reading minds but what do you reckon I call this Language Teacher, since you haven't offered me a name?"

Caroline said slightly humorously.

"For all I know this person is a teacher from Hogwarts or better yet one of the dementors."

She tilted her head in amusement of the thoughts as she spoke.

"Though I quite wouldn't mind entertaining the idea of the school falling silent at their presence."

Caroline had been away with a personal emergency when the meetings were scheduled for the new Modern Language position. Gavin however was able to make the time that day to conduct the interviews on Dr. Elliott's behalf.

She heard the slight chuckle at the other end of the speaker and smiled at their light entertainment.

"Sorry Caroline."

Beverly cleared her throat, and then resumed her previous professional mannerism.

"I believe it was a Ms. Katherine McKenzie."

The woman searched her desk to find the necessary documents, to verify the said information.

"Sorry, once I locate the folder, I'll run them in to you at once Caroline."

She scribbled the name on the notepad she kept handy to the left.

"'Catherine McKenzie', thank You Beverly"

The intercom buzzed the end note to the call. Caroline repositioned in her chair and resumed her attentiveness to the stack of papers on her desk.

She enjoyed her duties as Headmistress but rather them in small doses. She dreaded the start of this school year, because along with the new students and their many documents to go over, parents and their concerns, now to add to her burdens she had to welcome a new member on staff, the long introductions and the tours around the grounds. Familiarizing herself with a complete stranger, making light conversations with someone that was sure to start discussing her behind her back as soon as the other staff members got their hooks into them.

This holiday break hadn't prepared her for such a physical and mental collision, in fact it had drained her. She had liked the previous holder of the position.

She sighed, they had tragically lost their Language Teacher over the summer holidays to an atrocious car accident or more of a hit and run. Luckily CCTV was in the area and the authorities were able to retrieve footage of the incident and detained the persons responsible.

Can you imagine being mowed over after stopping for milk on the way home? No one could understand why something like that had happened. They had all stopped using milk over the remaining holiday in honor of the teacher and the very life changing incident.

It hadn't gone down well with a grieving family or school when they received information that the persons involved had been released on bail and nothing else had been said about the matter so far.

The school as well had to employ another counsellor part time. It had been traumatizing for all the students when someone had leaked the footage of the video on the internet and most of the students if not all had seen the tragedy as it unfold before their eyes. The authorities had not taken any responsibility for the release of the gruesome images. Nothing seemed to be getting solved with this incident and it was heart wrenching for everyone.

She had noted to speak about the teacher during assembly though they had gathered during the holidays to pay their respects with the lighting of candles and a memorial.

The change in the morning was tangible and chilling as the Language Teacher was as well responsible for the music during assembly. The difference was distinct.

Usually on first days back there was always something to contest with, especially muttering students rumbling about their holidays. This usually drove the headmistress crazy as she strutted down the long isles before silencing the room with her very authoritative,

'Good morning.'

But this morning it was obvious sad faces were evident, and she would have given anything to hear their usual outburst of laughters. Eyes were swollen from tears still present, there was no guarantee there would ever be closure for such a loss. She inhaled the ghastly existence, shivering at the feeling of the presence of the dementors she had earlier summoned in the air. She took a second breath to gather her composure before addressing the student and faculty.

/

The intercom buzzed.

"Yes Beverly."

"The Language Teacher to see you Dr. Elliott."

"Thank you Beverly, send them through."

Caroline finished the last of her reading and removed the glasses from her face placing it on top of the pile which she would have to resume as soon as she got the chance.

She stood awaiting the open of the door to greet the new staff.

/


	3. ANTR 3- Things Are NEVER Always What They Seem

The usual disclaimers applied/

Enjoy/

Kind regards/

/

ANTR 3

"Beverly I think there must be some mistake."

Caroline began as her PA answered.

"I'm beginning to get the feeling your words and my ears are still on vacation because last I checked Catherine McKenzie was a woman."

Beverly panicked as she listened keenly as Caroline shared her confusion then spoke as she shuffled through the papers on her desk reviewing the information for the headmistress.

"I'm so sorry, it's actually a Mr. Richard McKenzie, I must have gotten the names confused when I spoke to you earlier, my sincere apologies to you both."

The man feeling oblige interjected, interrupting the PA's unprofessional rambling.

"Well the information is not entirely incorrect Dr. Elliott... I did inform the chairman of the board of governors at my interview that my son will be attending the school as well, Katherine McKenzie is his mother."

The woman turned to look at the man as he spoke.

"She's my wife, I had as well provided him with their details, they should be her shortly to meet with you, I'm sorry."

"Oh I see."

Caroline said as she returned her attention to her PA still on the line, getting a better understanding of how the error might have been made.

"This is quite a memorable way to start the school year, Beverly thank you."

Caroline chuckled lightening the atmosphere and easing the tension through the intercom, as she was partly to be blamed. Since Beverly brought the papers through to her, she had chucked them to one side, attending to more pressing issues at the time, neglecting to review them as she would have normally done before an interview.

Beverly had always been accurate and on point with her work and Caroline knew it was an honest mistake, it was clear everyone was having difficulties settling in this morning.

She had as well sympathized with the lean figure when she passed her desk this morning. The many reports to prepare and student details to double check before filing, was more than one person should bear, except for her load that is. She occasionally wondered if PA's had PA's and if they didn't Beverly would be the ideal person to have a start at it.

It had been such a disturbingly emotional summer that she hadn't even spoken to Gavin about the gender of the New Language Teacher. She had only been informed that the most suitable candidate had been chosen. She had as well just assumed because the previous one was a female that Gavin had just remained along those lines, but with all things considered the change maybe a very effectual judgment.

She smiled as she resumed her attention to the gentleman before her.

"Mr. McKenzie I must apologize, we've been going through a..."

She averted her gaze to the papers on her desk shuffling the unrelated documents, shifting her head side to side, trying to retain the proper words to explain the situation.

The man cleared his throat and leaned forward with understanding eyes, trying to regain her gaze.

"No need to apologize... I read the papers... And watch the news."

Caroline feeling vaguely relieved she wouldn't have to elucidate the details to the man about the unfortunate fate of his predecessor.

The relieved headmistress swallowed attempting to clear the lump of emotion that had unbecomingly gathered in her throat.

"I'm sorry, it must be a profound lost for you and this school."

The man said as he repositioned his body in the chair.

"Yes... Thank you..."

She said as she opened the neglected documents on her desk, desperate to change the subject.

"Right, well I look forward to meeting your family. Now let's deal with one issue at a time shall we Mr. McKenzie, your position as Modern Language Teacher."

They exchanged a compassionate smile in agreement and continued with the current business at hand.

The introductions took longer than expected as the shoe wasn't one to be filled with enjoyment for the students and fellow staff members.

The woman sighed as she made her way back to her office.

"It seems we won't need those dementors after all Beverly... We seem to be doing a good job at it already."

Caroline said gloomily as she passed Beverly at the outer office to settle for her next meeting.

/

"Isaac, are you almost ready?"

Kate called to her son as she gathered the things from around the kitchen table, wiping the area clean, shaking her head and hissing her teeth.

She placed the dirty dishes in the sink, knowing she wouldn't have time to load the dish washer before leaving. Unorganized days irritated her and the forces were against her this morning at all cost.

"Great first impression, turning up late on the first day of school."

She spoke explicitly throwing her hands in the air as if there was another presence to acknowledge her frustration.

Kate had always been on time throughout her school years and even after. She had held many job positions throughout Europe and was always highly praised for her punctuality.

Her mother was the disciplinarian growing up. She was very strict and keen on keeping Kate in line with all things expected of her as a child and to prepare her for the fallacy life of adulthood.

"Always respect the time others set for you little Katie or they'll never respect yours, remember that sweetheart and you will soar far and high."

Ginika would reiterate this constantly drilling a young Kate and being the only child it hadn't taken much to get the idea cemented. She thought she would be able to inculcate the same disciplines in her son as her mother did, but had long gone concluded that it was different raising a boy than a girl.

This bit she knew as well Isaac got from his dad. Richard had even been late turning up to their wedding, opposites they said attract, but those words had surely lost its meaning over the years.

It had gotten more and more difficult as a mother these days keeping everything in order.

She ignored time for a split second as her son appeared in the room, admiring him as he closed the distance between them.

'How quickly they grow up.'

She thought as she stretched forward fixing her son's tie.

"Come on let's have a look at you."

She smiled proudly, noticing for the first time how much he had grown over the summer holiday.

"Mum it's fine, I know how to do it, I fixed it the way dad taught me."

Isaac shrugged reclaiming his tie from his mother's possessive grip and straightening it before him, looking down at the helpless item.

"Ok."

She dusted his shoulders shyly to ignore the hurt his growing independence brought. She remembered her baby when he would run to her to tend to all his needs. All his booboo's on his tiny little feet. She willed the tears away as she cleared her throat, kissing the young man on the cheek.

She pivoted and hastened her steps towards the front door, speaking over her shoulders as she glanced quickly noticing the young man now hot on her heels.

"We're meeting your dad at the school, and we're LATE."

She opened her eyes emphasizing her point as they hurried over the driveway to the car.

/

"Beverly, has Mr. McKenzie's family not gotten here yet?"

The woman asked looking at her watch in clear annoyance. Beverly could hear the growing irritation in her voice and knew the Headmistress didn't tolerate more than 15mins of lateness and it was well gone almost 30 pass.

"No Caroline, but Mr. Mckenzie just rang apologizing as his family was running a bit late, they had gotten stuck in traffic and should be here shortly."

Caroline sighed, responding immediately in a sarcastic tone.

"What'd they expect at this time?"

The Headmistress asked rhetorically as she shifted in her seat.

"Right, well as soon as Mr. McKenzie and his family get here, please show them through."

She said exhaling and ending the call.

Caroline grumbled beneath her breath as she repositioned her readers, checking the time again.

'First day of school for his child, you think he would have them turn up on time.'

Caroline always required, if possible, parents and child be present at their first day of school when they weren't available for the schools orientations. To cement the school's expectations and to ensure there were no misunderstandings. They would be as well able to voice any additional concerns if there were any and they would be addressed accordingly.

The Headmistress was always commended for her interest in each individual case. It engaged most of her time at the start of the school year but she considered it imperative and found it effective and it had had positive results over her tenure.

Before she could return to the pile on her desk, there was a knock on the door. Beverly entered and Caroline observing her professional mannerism rose to her feet.

"Dr. Elliott, the McKenzie's to see you."

As the room filled Caroline stepped around her desk to greet the language teacher again, however with a different demeanour.

"Mr. McKenzie."

The man entered the room first, Caroline stepped around her desk as she spoke.

"It's a pleasure to have your family join us as w..."

Isaac was next in entering followed by his mum. Caroline halted her stance, her speech trailed away losing its resonance as all persons required entered the room and Beverly closed the door. All eyes now fastened on her.

"Thank you Dr. Elliott, it is as well our pleasure to be here."

The man and everyone else missed the change in her conduct, so he continued.

"This is my wife Katherine McKenzie and our son Isaac."

He paused as he gestured his hands back and forth in an introductory fashion.

"This is Dr. Caroline Elliott, Headmistress."

She wished the ground would open and consume her, for sure she was ready, to end this embarrassing thing they called life.

Both women's eyes locked, as their limbs refused to motion. Kate's lips finally began its trail of a soft smile as she recognized the blonde and her piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

The life left Caroline's body, she had seen a ghost. For sure Sulgrave was taking on more and more of Hogwarts environment.

Maybe she should consider renaming the school after today, 'Hogwarts Heath' possibly, has a certain ring to it she thought.

The smiling woman extended her hand as the shock and realization of the situation hit home to Caroline at the familiar touch.

"Breathe."

That smile she had struggled with... The gap she had become so acquainted with between the woman's teeth... The smile that had led her to a night she couldn't forget, a bizarre feeling of nostalgia overcame her at the memories the touch of her hand evoked.

"Breathe."

The disco lights did this creature no justice... the beauty and overpowering presence that was emitted from this face would go unnoticed.

"Breathe."

Her mind continually trying to regain control of her body.

She hadn't regretted the night but was unable to wrap her mind around her actions. For sure something had come over her, she would have thought she was drunk or drugged if she hadn't been the one to order her only drink that night.

She hadn't made the time as yet to curse the forces that had led her to the club.

For sure she would have to now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. McKenzie."

The headmistress said trying to hide her stuttering as the unbelievable moment hit further home and the words left her throat.

"It's my pleasure as well to meet you Dr. Caroline Elliott, I've heard a lot about you."

Kate accentuated with a soft grip on the woman's hand.

/


	4. You Can Never Run From Your Past

The usual disclaimers applied/

Enjoy/

Kind regards/

/

ANTR 4  
/

"Oh sorry if I startled you Caroline."

Beverly knocked on the window of the Jeep as an exhausted Caroline brought the window down. There wasn't much more that could happen today to bring shock to her life, she concluded as she acknowledged her PA's presence with a nod.

"I almost forgot, Mrs. McKenzie left this earlier today for you."

'Mrs. McKenzie'

The marital status rang in her head as Beverly handed her a small piece of paper.

"Have a good evening."

The PA pivoted not requiring a response as she rushed back to her office, she had left several piles on her desk still needing to be attended to and they were mistaking if they thought she was going to leave them for tomorrow.

Over drive, battle mode face on, as she marched towards the desk.

Paper in hand. Eyes on paper, heart rate increasing. Breathe. She coached herself.

Caroline went over the encounter in the office, playing the conversation back and forth.

She had forgotten most of the requirements of the school, she had been stuck on answering 'yes', 'no' or referring them to the guidelines that were outlined in the handouts and directing them to the schools website where all necessary information was as well accessible. Things that never needed much thought for an answer.

She found little comfort in staring at Mr. McKenzie as she tried to assure him that if any future concerns came up her doors where always opened at all times, especially to her staff.

Nothing personal. Just facts.

Parents as well, however she couldn't rest her gaze on the next figure with which that statement of assurance would have applied to as well.

Nothing directed at the woman who mostly sat with a shy smile on her face, merely exposing the gap between her teeth. Caroline's fleeting look catching sight and lingering, almost.

A fish out of water had more hope than she did as she was unable to make eye contact with either individual in the room after the memories of that image.

She felt naked and exposed behind her desk.

Sweaty palms now, she clasp her hands, placed them in her lap, stared through the window, trying to find something to fasten her gaze on. No, unprofessional, she snapped.

She placed her gaze on the file Beverly had earlier brought in for Isaac. Caroline observed the picture of the boy. He was boyishly handsome, she thought. He looked like his mother, his eyes, his hair, his lips. Her eyes, her lips, her smile, way too familiar to Kate's, her mind drifted to the gap between Kate's teeth again, the images clear in her mind, she willed them away. Or at least tried to. Closed the folder.

This meeting needed to end, or at least she needed to retain hold of her headmistress deportment.

F so far.

She looked at the young boy, sitting between his parents. They looked like a happy family, she felt gutted, everything would have been normal and fine, if not for that night.

She smiled weakly as she asked the boy if he had any concerns he needed clarification on.

Isaac who had already gotten bored from the conversation shook his head. Rolling the bottom of his tie, creating seams of pattern in the new material.

Richard looked at him austerely and he rephrased his gesture immediately into a verbal response.

"No Ma'am."

His eyes shyly met Caroline's gaze as he spoke then returned to his tie.

A man of Languages proved that there were more ways to get a point across than verbally. He would fit in perfectly with the Sulgrave students, Caroline smiled momentarily enjoying the thought, before remembering the things she had done with the man's wife. She wiped the smile from her face. Gaze away again. Something to stare at in her office might seem more professional, she thought. Snap out of it.

The intercom buzzed, Caroline almost in a leap, motioned towards the device, bringing it to her ears.

Relieve came.

As she asked politely to be excused.

Her next meeting had arrived.

Caroline thanked the forces that had made them late this morning, she couldn't have lived through the 30 minutes if not.

"Mrs. McKenzie."

She scoffed and shook her head as she stared at the paper, thinking of shredding it to pieces, but knew it was futile. The words that had been written by those beautiful hands could not be disregarded in such a manner. Then there was no hiding from the situation she had gotten herself in. The woman after all now knew where to find her. She placed the note in the side of her jacket and set off for home.

/

Caroline pretended to forget about the note as she went about doing unnecessary tasks around the house, dinner for one never took her that long before.

She circled the island as she looked at the note. Bringing her hand below her chin in a considering gesture. Pause. Stare still locked.

Hands to hip in clear frustration walking side to side.

Surrender.

"Bloody hell, what do I have to lose."

She held her breath, picked up the note and ripped at it forcefully at first, shaking hands now partially still, opened the note gently.

'Elizabeth,'

The note began, what was she trying to prove? That she had lied about her name? Caroline shook her head as she read the remaining words in print on the paper.

'WE NEED TO TALK, CAN WE MEET PLEASE.'

Kate...

Nothing too personal, nothing too formal, direct, to the point, yet words of concern, not a question, but a plea. Almost.

Nothing she had expected, the woman already knew her body inside out.

She glanced at the mobile number on the paper and knew she would never forget it. Not all good came from having a photographic memory, she thought, though she had always been commended on it. It as well came in very handy when dealing with the vast number of people as she did on a daily basis. Until now clearly.

She laughed mockingly at herself as she observed the penmanship of the beautiful woman, that had now inhabited her mind.

Fingers holding pen, fingers touching body.

Fingers writing words, fingers caressing every inch of body.

Fingers signing name, fingers make her call name.

Fingers, it had even slipped her to look at the woman's left hand while she sat before her. The affirmation would have been too much. Good thing she didn't. The sight would have been unbearable.

She exhaled.

But did she need a ring to prove it really? The woman sat before her with her husband and child. How much clearer could it have been put?

An invitation to a family dinner, maybe.

A witness at the wedding, would have just about suffice.

She placed the note on the island, fleeting look, now fixed.

She had continually played the night back and forth, she hadn't seen a wedding band on the woman's finger, the woman's hands were all over her, she would have surely felt it. Wouldn't she? Not even an impression, though she did have other things on her mind to be fair, but there was nothing, regardless.

God. The woman was a liar and had used her, why now should she be obligated to meeting her? Perhaps cause she herself had lie.

'Not the same.'

She justified.

She couldn't break up a family. Kate had a husband, who now worked for her, there was a child to consider as well, for goodness sakes how could the woman have done such a thing, she remembered what her boys went through when John committed the very same act. For this very reason Caroline didn't do casual, at least not til that night, but she wasn't a home wrecker either.

Caroline's eyes widened at the realization that she had turned into a version of Judith and Kate into her jerk of an ex-husband John.

'Just bloody perfect'.

She muttered as she walked over to the meal she had neglected. Catching it in time before it started smoking, threatening to send off the sprinklers.

'SHIT.'

She yelled gripping the hot skillet with her bare hand. Dinner for one became dinner for none as she released the hot iron instantly as it fell to the floor.

'Perfect, just fucking perfect.'

She cursed. Both hands to the sky as she impulsively jumped back to avoid any further damage from the spill.

Catastrophic. A situation of hot mess. A perfect metaphor of her present circumstances.

Caroline continued her muttering persona as she tended to her burns and cleaning the kitchen floor.

After, she considered returning to her deliberations with the note.

No, that's what seemed to be causing all these sudden mayhems.

Hard stumps on the step of her front door jolted her from her frustrated state. Caroline cautiously refolds the note with her now one good hand, placing it in her pocket as she walked to the door.

She knew the stumps very well, as it had taken her sometime to acquire the forces needed to attain what its purposes were.

"I thought you weren't coming again."

The door opened to reveal an aggravated Gillian cleaning the last of the dirt from her wellies.

Looking up smiling with eyes of salutations.

"Oh well, I wasn't, but here I am now."

Gillian said as she did a final wipe of her boots feeling satisfied with the amount of dirt she was able to finally scrape off. She had contemplated removing the grubby items but wasn't eager to expose her very revealing socks. The only pair that remained clean enough to take on her daily tackles on the farm this morning.

Gillian rushed pass her, speaking as she jumped two steps each over the floor.

"Have to use the loo... NOW."

Caroline returned to the kitchen, sniffing her nose, checking if she'd gotten rid of the smell.

She scoffed as the burn in the air was very much apparent.

Boots approached, Gillian exhaled, feeling a more relaxed.

"Now what's happen to you?"

Gillian said as she made her way pass a confused Caroline.

"And your kitchen?"

She added with a swirl of her head around the open area as she settled onto the closest stool.

Gillian listened keenly, jaw dropped, with all the details given, both of Kate and her mate, before she responded. Light smirk present on her face.

"Well it seems you've finally taken my advice and let your hair down and caught onto some mid life crisis, drama, not quite what I have in mind when I recommended the club to you, but you've inspired me now."

Gillian motioned on the stool, she enjoyed a good night of excitement, she chuckled beneath her breath, she would have had a field day with this information if Caroline didn't genuinely look concerned.

Note to self, 'remember to laugh hysterically later once alone.'

God knows the blonde had been uptight far too long. Smile now removed from face.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but my hair is always down."

Caroline said with opened eyes as she gestured her burnt hand to her hair and poured wine with the next.

"Tea for me Caroline, please."

The woman chuckled again.

"I need to remain sober after those details, plus I have to drive back to the farm tonight, no one but me to tend to the sheep."

...

There hadn't been much talking that night. There had been unlimited, untimed sessions of love making... corrections, superb fucking... Kate had drank a little more than driving required, needing the euphoric feeling to maintain her outstanding performance on the dance floor.

They both stumbled outside, still unable to relinquish each other's grip.

Caroline had not been able to complete her drink at the bar, but was far long gone under the influence of the mysterious woman's lips and touches that she had no confidence in her ability to manoeuvre the requirements of driving, despite her exceptional marks on her driving test and over 30 years of experience. Her current state of mind, couldn't even locate where she had parked her car.

All propensities to function properly had been given away wilfully, with enjoyment, in pleasure.

"Cab."

Against the walls outside the club.

"Yes."

A breathless Caroline replied finally after being allowed up for air. Kate looked over her shoulders without releasing her hold on Caroline.

No cab yet available. Return to the neglected lips.

Without reclaiming their gaze, their lips rejoined, still with passion, yet softer. The night air was chilled, and tingled on their lips each time they broke slightly to accommodate the repositioning of their lips or to allow a groan of pleasure to escape or an offered tongue.

Caroline had stopped taking notice of the time ever since her gaze fastened on to the figure, there was no need to anymore, after all there was nothing more exciting at home to get to, she had as well given away all her videos. This was much more excited and didn't require the distraction of time.

Her adrenaline was at a high, but this was acceptable. No terrifying monster, just the opposite. A very horny dancer.

Caroline's arms loosely wrapped around Kate's body. There was no strength for a tighter grip as much as she would have desired.

She was weak, she was wet. She was ready now for the forces that had been trying all night to overthrow her. Now unto this woman, under the woman, beside the woman, anywhere would do once it allowed her to explore this woman.

The kiss deepened, greater the effect, than earlier achieved, the task of the dancing disco lights, bouncing on Caroline's tongue. Kate braced her harder against the walls, she could feel the vibrations of the music through the walls. Caroline's body adapted the pulsation through the solid foundation as she felt Kate's grip on her waist tighten, squeezing impatiently, desperate to have them explore without the confinements.

A cab had arrived.

"Let's go."  
/


	5. It Follows You Wherever You Go.

The usual disclaimers applied/

Enjoy/

Kind regards/

/

ANTR 5

/

The confinements of indoor was too much, waiting impatiently for a buzz, a silent vibration or even a ring of acknowledgement was too much. Maybe there was something wrong with the motionless device in her hands, she looked at it, willing it to ring. But nothing.

Earphones? Check

Shoes? Check

Emotional stability? Unchecked.

Hence the need for fresh air. She tightened her shoe lace, turned the music as loud as the ear could bear, trying desperately to block out the overcrowded thoughts in her head, the constant buzzing. The constant pounding. It needed to stop.

She checked her phone again. Only for the 12th time that half hour, to see if there had been any messages from Elizabeth before she left. Nothing still. It had long gone hours now since she left that note.

Surely she must have gotten a break since then? Or did she not want to contact her? She refused to believe that. Maybe her PA forgot to give her the note? They did have a lot on this morning all things considered.

Richard had related to her the confusion this morning on their short walk down the corridors back to the car park and how they were still coping with the death of their previous Language Teacher, which from his short time there he could tell that she was an amazing person, who had a great impact on the staff and her pupils and would be dearly missed.

Corridors.

School.

Elizabeth.

She chuckled at the image. She actually being the language teacher. She would have lost all her ability of multilingualism as she faced that dilemma. She already did, when she turned up this morning. Though there would be more advantages just being down the corridor from this goddess, all be it.

Free periods. Elizabeth's Office.

Pressed against a door maybe.

The use of that sturdy table would as well come in handy.

She shook the images from her head as she entertained the many possibilities a little too much.

She normally ran in the mornings, but today required a double dosage of the effective stress reliever she had in her life.

Muscles stretched. She set off.

/

"Richard I'm so sorry we're late you wouldn't believe the traffic on the streets at this time, well 'course you could, it's first day back for everyone I guess, but Isaac couldn't find his tie."

Kate gestured her hands towards her son, looking at Richard who had not been waiting patiently, pacing back and forth in the corridors. Quite paradoxical, Kate thought as the distance closed.

The man turned and joined the procession towards the office as he spoke not wasting another minute to stop and discuss it. More could be achieved while walking and talking. This was his boss, surely this wasn't impressive. His family turning up late at their first meeting. Clearly not impressive for the advancing of his career their, obviously either.

"That's fine I know how you hate being late, so I rang the office and informed them a short while ago."

The party of three now heading in one direction hastened their steps.

"Hello Beverly."

Richard said as Beverly caught sight of them, in slight annoyance at the man's familiarity towards her already. She immediately rose to her feet and spoke before the man proceeded.

"Yes MR. MCKENZIE."

She accentuated.

"Dr. Elliott will see you and your family now."

She stepped around her desk and gestured her head in a nod of acknowledgement to the panting woman and the accompanying young boy.

Richard signaled for Kate to go ahead of him as the door opened, however she rejected the offer.

"No you go, I need to..."

She raised her hands to herself as she indicated to him, trying to take the extra seconds to wipe the sweat from her face, straighten her outfit and catch her breath.

The door opened,

"Dr. Elliott, the McKenzie's to see you."

She heard as the PA, announced. She inhaled, feeling more confident that her demeanour was now acceptable for a formal setting, minus the lateness. She stepped through the door and around the figures that blocked her view of Dr. Caroline Elliott.

Instant shock. Breath caught in throat. Eyes wide open.

'OH MY GOD.'

If not for Richard's introductory speech the resonance would have been more perceptible to everyone in the room.

The blue eyes, those piercing, endearing blue eyes. The glowing smile, she observed as the pleasantness left the woman's face, the lips she had become so familiar with. Lips, so soft, so sweet, sexy curved lips that had been torturing her ever since that night, receded from its salutary motions.

'Elizabeth.'

Another inaudible reaction.

Caroline extended her hands in welcome, Kate knew there were accompanying words and had to clear her head to register the beautiful voice once more, getting lost again in the motions of the woman's lips.

Memories...

The shock was an all rounder, she could tell as their shaking hands joined.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. McKenzie."

A shy smile slowly crept across Kate's face.

"It's a pleasure as well to meet you Dr. Elliott, I've heard a lot about you."

'I've also kissed a lot... Touched it all... And licked all your spots.'

'Eyes, voice, lips and touch, she hadn't imagined it, the creature from that night did exist.'

She thought as they were motioned to sit down.

/

She increased her pace as the pavement became unbearably hard beneath her feet. She needed to move faster, she needed to feel lighter. What she hoped to accomplish from the activity was not being accomplished. The thoughts still overflowed the music.

She regretted placing the item on shuffle as the words of the next song oozed through the stereo.

'Here's to us one more toast and then we'll pay the bill.'

She halted instantly. Association with words.

'When the summers over and the dark clouds hide the sun,

neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done.'

'What do you know about my life Abba?'

She yanked the object from her ears in frustration. Her hands not steady enough to change the selection. Too close to home.

Pounding heart.

Throbbing veins.

Blood rushing through her body.

Every memory surfaced again.

She exhales sharply, leaning forward and bracing both hands on knees, needing a moment to recover from the abruptness.

She could always find solace in this park, a park she visited frequently with her dad. She missed her dad. All these memories were too much.

She exhaled as she stood upright. Her eyes fastened on two figures walking by as she straightened her posture. Lovers maybe, the nearness suggested. The hands lingering a bit closer than friendship, proposed it. The engagement ring on her finger, confirmed it. They looked happy, perhaps. Though pleasant the sight, it was unbearable in her state of confusion, a clear contradiction of both her previous actions and reality.

She placed her hands on her hips in clear annoyance. There was no finding solace in this park today.

She placed the earphones back in her ears, hoping the song had long gone concluded. It should have, she felt like she had been standing there for hours. It wasn't...

'Standing calmly at the crossroad, no desire to run,

There's no hurry anymore when all is said and done.'

Those words, surely must have been written for her, though there was nothing calming about the situation. She pivoted in a loud sigh, hands still on hips as she inhaled, needing the extra equanimity for the journey back home, as it would be longer. As she closed the distance between that night and reality. She would have to remember to edit her playlist when she got home.

She needed Elizabeth to call, she hoped she would. They needed to meet, needed to talk. They both had things to clear up, obviously. Elizabeth had clearly lied to her, but why? She hoped she was at least able to explain Caroline. She assumed she deserved that much. Or did she?

/

All these years married to Richard, she had never felt that fire being ignited in her. When her lips met Caroline's on the dance floor. She had only felt a similar feeling once before, her first girl crush, Lisa. Staff party. A little alcohol. Kitchen and lips, were all she could think about for years. She had nothing to lose and the temptation was too much that night. So as soon as the opportunity arose, she grabbed her in the kitchen. She had planned to blame it on the alcohol if the kiss wasn't reciprocated, but there was no need to, when the kiss was deepened by Lisa. She had given up all control then, would have allowed her to have her right there, right then in the kitchen, just inches away from a crowded room, with her boss and co-workers, and nothing would be strange about it, not to her at least.

Lisa had blamed it on the alcohol that night, saying she wouldn't have kissed her back if she was sober, she was a bit tipsy, drunk even, ironical, Kate had thought then. The result of that night had led her to Richard. Ashamed and hurt. Feeling rejected, she needed comfort and that's when it happened, Isaac McKenzie, the best thing in her life, her greatest accomplishment. She had been stuck with Richard ever since.

She hadn't felt anything like that again.

Until now...

Until Elizabeth...

Until that black sexy dress, revealing legs had lured her to the bar that night. The name coincidence she had as well admitted was a jolt for her, reminding her of Lisa, but that was it in comparison, everything else was spectacularly euphoric. She had been hypnotized by the blonde's timidity. Each shy smile evoking different tingles on her skin. Her skin, and every inch revealing as she sat on that stool.

She had a weakness for blondes that much she had known all her life and the beauty of the woman was too much for her to resist, taking another chance like she did with Lisa, would be worth it. Even if just for a second, a moment, the honesty of her life was overwhelming.

What would tonight's temptations lead her to? She had a few ideas in mind as she was already turned on by the beauty of the woman, the way the lines in her neck surfaced as she spoke, trying to adapt to the environment, Kate could tell this wasn't her setting after all it wasn't hers either, but whatever it was that had brought them there tonight, she would not allow it to go uncredited.

/

"If the battle can't be one?"

What battle?

She thought immediately as the words departed her lips, definitely her own, the throbbing between her thighs maybe, perhaps it was the tingle on her lips. She leaned over the bar and quickly ordered her drink, swallowed in one chug, it was now or never.

"If you won't let me buy you that drink, how about a dance?"

Bold, assertive, quite straight forward, but her hands needed to be filled.

Bodies blending together on the dance floor, so magnificently, lips and tongue licking and sucking to their own rhythm. That was phenomenal.

/

There hadn't been much talking for the rest of the night, just marvelous moaning.

Kate's hand had crept up Caroline's dress slowly while in the back seat of the cab, desperate to meet her wetness. Kate knew she wasn't drunk but there was something about this woman, something about how her skin felt beneath her hands, something she couldn't resist. How their lips complimented each others caress. There was just something about her, the softness, and the way her hands roamed freely without risistance, squeezing every curve, exploring above and beneath fabric. She groaned at the image of having her fully naked as her hand lingered in her destination point. Wetness...

Kate could feel Caroline's hands tugging at her blouse, eager to caress flesh, eager to squeeze the woman's breasts that were pressing hard against her. Kate exhaled pleasurably as the task was accomplished.

Round, soft, hard nipple filled Caroline's hands, Kate's groans increased as she squeezed. Each squeeze on her nipples turned on a different sexy section of the brain, sending signals downwards, the throbs had become unbearable, the burn intensified between Kate's legs, eager for Caroline to retrace the action with her mouth, with her tongue, sucking with her lips, the confinement was too much.

Each motion of their lips now being visualized, working in the same pattern, repeating each actions on the body parts their hands now touched.

The cab halted, Kate could feel the eyes of the cab driver on them in the rear view mirror. The patient and captivated man cleared his throat almost inaudibly, not really wanting to interrupt the two women.

No response.

Seconds passed. He tried again, louder this time, hating that he had another pick up already scheduled. But the image as well would be too much for him to look and not be able to touch.

Swollen, extremely desirous lips, finally parted at the interruption. Yearning still locked in eyes, panting as they each visualized where they would resume once out the cab.

Kate paid the driver as they slid out the cab ignoring the straightening of their garments as she pulled a very erotic blonde behind her. She knew she paid more than the short ride was worth, but she could only think about getting to another ride, which didn't include the cab or its driver.

Ready to garnish their bodies with more mind blowing effects.

/


	6. Where No Words or Actions Are Needed

The usual disclaimers applied/

Enjoy/

Kind regards/

/

ANTR 6

/

"Oh God Caroline, what's happened to your hand?"

A very inquisitive Beverly asked as Caroline walked down the corridors, looking as if she'd just had to battle all forces to get there. Perhaps she did, try doing everything with one hand. Beverly's eyes scanned her from head to toe, probing for further injuries. None, at least not visible to her eyes. Gaze now fastened on her hand as Caroline approached closer.

The very meticulous woman turned, taking her attention from the lone potted plant in the hallway, with which she attended to with so much detail, each morning with so much care. One of her greatest pleasures. Making sure it was well cared for, by her. Not trusting the janitors or ground keepers with the responsibilities of nurturing the fragile bush. So even during the holidays she took it home. Whatever needed to be done.

She paused her watering and manicuring of the plant, jug still held high, awaiting the details of the assault.

"Oh it's..."

Caroline smiled impassively, gesturing the hand under question in the air. Trying to assure her PA that it was still able to be used, therefore she could call off her defence forces.

"It's nothing to worry about, thank you Beverly, just a little mishap in the kitchen, no biggy."

Beverly didn't buy it. Case not closed. She knew first hand how careful Caroline was in the kitchen. She had admired her polished concentration to each meal one Christmas Caroline invited her and her family to join them for dinner.

The woman who had surprisingly impressed her with her culinary skills. Introduced her to the art of chard greens, grilled citrus, 'the kiss of smokey flavours.' she had accentuated. Roasted ginger paste and homemade garlic oil. The PA watched on in awe.

What meat would be intensely complimented by adding each different flavours.

Marinating, the application of red and white wines to cook meat respectively. Food had never seemed so diverse, complicated almost, but delivered so powerfully it was irresistibly captivating.

"Cooking, knowing what to apply and how to attain the proper texture, to absorb ones flavours at the right moment, not cooking too soon or too late losing its moisture and ultimately the desired outcome."

Beverly had never been so captivated by the lecture, watching every motion that was carefully applied as Caroline tended to each course that day. Secretly registering little details to be implemented in her next meal.

Everything was different about the headmistress she knew on a professional basis. Different, yet still in control. Coherent in all aspects of her life.

Surely such an incident could not be created by the same woman. Eyes still on Caroline's hand. Bandaged, clearly swollen. A major burn, not just a small bruise. Beverly's eyebrows closed in as she assessed the closer Caroline got.

Caroline hastened her steps, eager to retreat to her office feeling Beverly's eyes investigating as she passed her. She knew the woman would require more details, to observe the hand under a microscope for evidence that may remain, possibly. The look on her face suggested it. Hoping for voluntary information, perhaps, but not today, if ever.

"Oh, Caroline, I almost forgot."

Not another question please...

90 degree turn to face the Headmistress who slowed her walk.

"Your Mum rang."

Exhale, relief, change of subject.

"Said she couldn't get you on your mobile."

Beverly continued as she walked closer, resting the jug on the window sill. Easing her hand, the continued weight had become a bit unbearable. Changing hands, she continue as she folded a fist to ease the cramp.

"And Mr. McKenzie stopped by the office this morning, said he'd like to have a word with you when you get an available time."

Beverly looked on. Not judgemental. Innocent. Attending to her PA duties. Message delivered. Awaiting a response. To be able to complete the task, at hand, no pun intended.

Back still turned. The rumors would soon start.

Shocked. Was she hearing correctly? This had started to unfold quite sooner than she expected.

"Did he say what about?"

Nervous, caught off guard, nothing controlled about her voice. Hopefully unnoticed by her PA.

"He didn't say, I should have asked."

"No that's fine, thank you Beverly. Yes... You can schedule for him to come to my office."

Professional now, this was a staff. A new one at that, surely he would have concerns still at large to be addressed by her. No need to panic. She completed her walk to the front door not turning to face the curious woman who she knew still observed all her reactions. She hurried through the door. Beverly could not read her face. Indubitably she would see it. The guilt, the horror. Present all round. But wouldn't be obvious to her why. Opening the doors to more questions.

She leaned against the door as it closed.

Moment to panic.

"Shit, this cannot be happening?"

She whispered astringently, wondering how to solve this equation. Did he know what had happened? Did Kate tell him about that night? She needed to know what she was facing. She wouldn't be able to deal with it blindly. Facing the man again knowing he knows that she knows his wife, in that way, ways she had found pleasurable. Familiarizing herself slowly with each hidden parts of the woman. She knew Mrs. McKenzie.

She threw her bag down onto the desk, frustration overwhelming. Searching her jacket pocket desperately to fine the note, which contained the number. The same note she had fallen asleep staring at. Still deliberating her next move, convincing herself not to call. But now the call was crucial. Vital. Imperative...

She needed to know what to expect. She needed to prepare for the avalanche that she saw approaching. Not being able to divert the impact. There was no avoiding it. But she could be prepared, at least. She needed to be able to gather her composure with Mr. McKenzie's confrontations.

Shivering hands now checking each pocket again. Forgetting there was only one good from the two.

"Ouch."

Too much pressure, to wound. She slowed her motions trying to remember if she had left the note by her bed.

She inhaled knowing she didn't. She knew very well nothing could separate her from that note, wanting the hands that had written those words on her body, wanting the feeling to be ignited again one way or another. Falling asleep with haunting memories of that night.

She sighed as she remembered the inside pockets to her jacket.

Exhaled... Confidence now gone... Disappeared as of it had never even existed. Piercing eyes on paper, trailing her gaze at every letter. Remembering all the strokes as each letter flowed meeting the other. To form words, that she had already memorized. How every finger had ecstatically been introduced to her body. She loved it, she wanted it.

She looked at the number. Numbers she had as well memorized but in her state of panic had forgotten that she was Dr. Caroline Elliot, Headmistress, stature of authority, well known and respected, by staff and students and the governors.

'Bloody hell.'

She thought. The governors. She hadn't fully assessed the situation and the implications this could have on her job.

"SHIT."

Out loud. Without shame. The walls needed to hear, the frustration she had to bear. Surely she couldn't bear it alone. The avalanche magnified as it came closer.

How could one night? One night ruin her life. She exhaled as she took her mobile phone in hand frustratingly and dialled the number. Nervous. Heart beat increased. She raised her burnt hand to her chest to slow the pounding organ. Didn't work. Made it worst. The beat awoke the sensitivity of the scar more. A perfect symbol. Clear representation. Advocate of the situation.

"Hello."

Breath caught in throat as her heart took the queue and slowed it's pace. Opened mouth at the voice, no words. The voice continued.

"This is Katherine McKenzie, sorry I missed your call, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Exhale... She rolled her eyes. Obviously the woman wouldn't be sitting around waiting to hear from me. She thought as the voice repeated in her head. That name. The voice, the breath, the mouth that ignited the sounds that had left her body. Hot massaging tongue, that had motioned to form those words. Words whispered in her ears, in a different manner and order.

Surely she couldn't leave a message. She needed to hang up and call again. This didn't require a call back. This required a here and now, the situation needed to be addressed immediately. She walked over to her desk. Needing the object to assist in her sudden build up of confidence.

There was a knock on the door, she turned as she saw the figure creeping to reveal the possessor of the knock.

"Mr. McKenzie."

Caroline said as the man looked at her, one hand gripped on the door as he stepped around. A grip she hoped wasn't out of frustration.

The horror. Face to face encounter. She held her breath as she looked at the piercing black eyes that faced her.

Hands shaking perceptibly. Nervous? No, a vibration. The phone she still held in her hand. She took her gaze from the man to acknowledge the caller as the object began to ring, filling the room with a deafening echo. Eyes now on phone. A familiar number. No name. But definitely a now known number. Nervous. Yes. Now a combination of both the present and the unknown.

/

There hadn't been anymore talking that night. Clearly no more need for rush, time for the fulfilling of every lust.

Kate looked seductively as she finally opened the front door and turned to look at Caroline, both panting still from their devouring kiss, just moments ago.

She stepped slowly towards Caroline after laying the keys down, impetuously Caroline's legs moved backwards. Retreating? No. Perhaps looking for support. Yes, support. She felt her legs weaken more, unable to support the current state her body was in.

Needing stability. Something hard. Hopefully firm enough. Hopefully strong enough to bear the pressure she was about to dispense onto it. Her back braced unto a surface. Slightly chilly, increasing the shivers through her body. She wouldn't dear look to confirm the object. It would have to do. Her eyes refused to be taken away from its predator.

Kate's face filled with lustful thoughts, ravenous, transparent, in her eyes, written on her mouth. Caroline watched as her eyes darkened. Hungry eyes, settling to attack its prey again.

Caroline wasn't sure what the use of words were. As she tried to formulate a sentence above her increasing desires. What was that thing, the mouth was suppose to do again?... Remember... Caroline nudged herself. Lips parted slightly in consideration. Speak? No. Surely not speak. Not now... Preferably to be filled. Filled with something tastier than words.

Lips? Definitely the one visible was acceptable. But surely there was something tastier, something more fulfilling that could do the trick.

Breathe. Yes that could be done too. But she was ready to surrender that completely the next time her lips locked onto the present image in her mind.

The closer the woman stepped the further speech went from her mind. She could feel the energy surging through Kate's body, being transmitted through her eyes. The slow motioning of her body towards her.

Caroline ran her tongue slowly along her bottom lip, bruised, a slight pleasurable burn to the touch. Tongue to lip, sensitive, every fibre awoken, waiting, anticipating the fierceness she knew would follow, wanting as well to broadcast her own hungry thoughts. Could she wait until the teasing woman closed the distance?

Heart rate still increasing. Caroline tremble, hands began their race at shivering, needing to touch flesh, to caress the areas she had just filled her hands with. Wanting those areas exposed. Revealing everything. Fully naked. The minds images would not suffice. She groaned slowly, mostly in impatience.

Satisfaction. Kate bit her lips at the sound of Caroline's groan. The things she would do tonight. The actions fast forwarded in her mind as she began the unbuttoning of her top. Watching every reaction on Caroline's face as she did, as if she had just read her mind and its suggestive intentions.

Blouse undone. Ready to meet floor. Caroline watched as she slowly allowed the garment to fall from her arms. Returning her gaze as the item detached from her hand. Out of sight, yes that would do.

Kate brought her hands around her back slowly, undoing her bra as Caroline bit softly on her lips, ready for the revealing of the nipples that will soon fill her mouth, that had filled her hand. Nipples to be offered to her open mouth. Caroline could see as the item became loose, her eyes watched as Kate's breast dropped slightly from the release of its confined state. She felt her legs weaken more, surely whatever she braced on wouldn't do for much longer.

Bra undone. Ready to meet floor. Fell before she could trail the path it took. Most definitely acceptable.

Caroline watched as Kate's hands dropped to undo her jeans, she refused to watch, she couldn't. The intensity of the sight was too much. Eyes up, lingering along Kate's exposed chest admiring the moonlight that pierced through a tree outside, glared through the window, small dancing lights caressing the woman's bare chest. She envied each motioning light, as it moved along areas she desired to touch, to lick, to do things words could no longer express.

She felt the throbs between her thighs increased as Kate's body motioned the steps required to get out of her jeans.

Jeans undone. on the floor.

There were no accompanying garments to follow.

Kate knew the next time her hands touched the woman's body she wouldn't stop until all needs where met and every orgasm released fully. And the attending to the removal of hindering clothes would disrupt the proceedings of her desires.

Kate licked her lips remembering the wetness she had earlier touched, now anticipating the new taste.

Tongue. Motioning...

Wetness. Tasting...

The coolness against her fingers, would soon fill her mouth. The flavours. Would Elizabeth be salty, like the ocean? Would she be sweet, like the kiss of a fresh cut mango between your lips? Perhaps both? Water, Mangoes, the Caribbean and it's warmth, welcoming surroundings and all it's wonders has never been so appealing.

The thought of these mind blowing flavours increased her smile, sweet and savoury. Revealing the space between her teeth. There was that gap again. Caroline's eyes widen at the revealing space. As the distance closed. Kate braced both hands on the walls behind Caroline.

She exhaled. She was ready, ready for her tongue to trail along all the spaces she had become familiar with and all the other exposed spaces. Tonight curiosity will meet her maker.

/


	7. Pressed Against A Hard And Very Soft Place

The usual disclaimers applied/

Enjoy/

Kind regards/

/  
ANTR 7

/

"Hello."

Kate said as she tried to catch her breath, from running through the door. What a morning to have left her phone on the kitchen counter. She hadn't made it to her car before she realized it was missing. Slowly motioning back to the front door, going through her keys one by one, before she heard the increase ring through the door. She hastened her steps, searching for the correct keys as she could see the item alive with motion from the activation of lights through the door. Not realizing why the door wouldn't open and that she required vision to successfully open the object. She tried to balance the stack of papers in her hands as well as find the correct keys.

"Shit."

She cursed.

'Whose idea was it to put more than one locks on a door anyways?'

The door finally opened as she was ready to adapt a demolishing formation. Almost toppling over her own forces on the door as it swung inwards. Regaining her balance and stumbling towards the phone.

"Hello."

Still breathless. Panting at this point from the hurdles she had to overcome to get to the motioning device as it eased closer and closer to the edge of the counter from it's vibrations. That would have just sealed her morning's fate if it had fallen and smashed on the floor.

"Hello."

She said again, realizing she hadn't caught the phone while it was ringing as she relieved her hands from the items onto the kitchen counter. Standing straight, relieved, those documents required one with vast and skilful flexibility to have kept them all from falling to the floor.

She looked at the object in her hand.

'1 missed call.'

She read in her mind as she selected the view option. A number clearly she did not know. A number she instantly assumed who was the possessor. Nervous hands now as she pressed the button to recall. She quickly inhaled and exhaled as she started to pace the floor to calm the quicken change in her hands.

Phone next to ears. She cleared her throat, quieting her breathing some more by redirecting the invisible audios through her nose.

The phone rang. She waited, as it rang some more. Each ring pounding louder unto her eardrum, but there was no answer.

Her breath held in her throat as the voice mail acknowledged the owner of the phone, confirming her initial assumption.

"Elizabeth?"

She whispered as she heard the recorded voice run through its assigned obligation.

"Dr. Caroline Elliott, please leave a detailed message if possible and I will contact you as soon as I can. If this is an issue regarding a child at Sulgrave's Heath please contact our office at..."

Kate listened. The voice hadn't done much speaking that night but it had a distinct effect next to her ears. Ready to ignite her body, ready to cause her to act as she had that night. Frequently played images flooded her mind as the voice ended and the toned echoed in her ears signalling the beginning of a message to be recorded.

The woman contemplated as she halted her pace, deliberating quickly in her mind as the silence filled the space which required a voice.

"Should I leave a message? Should I hang up and ring back?"

She thought as the space continued its fill of emptiness.

/

There hadn't been much talking that night, just agonizing slow motions of torture.

Kate's hands still pressed against the walls as she leaned forward. Caroline reflexively tilted her head upwards to accommodate the woman in the crook of her neck. She slowly ran the tip of her nose along Caroline's neck. Nose running smoothly against her skin, Caroline's body tingled. Igniting a deeper burn between her thighs. Throbbing increased. She exhaled slowly as their cheeks brushed momentarily.

Kate brushed the tip of her lips on Caroline's ears, breathing becoming more and more uneasy. She could feel the shaking of Caroline's body against the walls from the slight contact. She whispered huskily.

"Turn around."

Not a question but an order. The blonde woman refused, or perhaps she hadn't even heard, getting lost into the motions of the woman's lips against her ears, as the warm breath massaged her skin. Wanting them on her, all over her body. Caroline motioned her hands to finally grip the naked woman before her, the throbbing was too much, unbearable, she needed contact. Her mouth needed to be filled or she needed to fill something as the wait was too much.

Kate immediately realized her intentions, grabbed her hands swiftly, pinning them above her and buring her mouth into the crook of her neck. Pressing deep and sucking hard, sending shivers through Caroline's body. Sucks imitating that of a vampire, smelling blood rushing through veins on their first feed. Caroline could feel her legs failing her more, or perhaps the structure behind her was beginning to crumble. Either way, one was sure to soon fall.

Kate brought her lips to her mouth and mirrored the same sucking motions on Caroline's lips as she had just done on her neck. Lingering slightly before using her tongue to pierce through the woman's lips eager to wetten the kiss more. Tongue licking momentarily into Caroline's now open mouth. A slight tingle on Kate's tongue as she could still taste the drink the woman had earlier that night.

Before Caroline could regain her composure to respond fully, Kate removed her lips, reclaiming her tongue as she braced backwards, hungry eyes facing blue erotic orbs. Kate could see the raw desires reflecting back at her through the blonde's eyes as they slowly opened, coming back from the instant moment of sexual consumption, desires so transparent through the lightly lit area.

She twisted slightly, locking her legs tighter together needing the extra balance to ease her own throbbing as she spoke.

"Now turn around, cause the next time I do that, I won't be able to stop."

Apprehensively the blonde woman turned as she was ordered. Slightly hesitant, not wanting to take her eyes from the naked body in front of her. She placed her hands against the walls for balance and as well to refrain from disobeying the naked woman, same area her hands were moments ago pressed in the reverse direction. Caroline now annoyed that she hadn't leaned against a surface she could possibly grip tight. She needed to grip something, her hands needed to be filled. She would have to settle for scratching the walls viciously when required.

Fingers and body positioned, ready for a thorough strip search, anticipating the command of the spread of her legs to complete the action.

Kate removed her hands from the wall as Caroline twisted in agony of the lack of contact she had been able to make to the mysterious naked creature behind her. Kate finally began her motions, to remove the remaining hindering items. Unzipping the dress her hands had roamed over freely all night. Desperate for the garment to join her own on the floor. She trailed her eyes along with the descent of the zipper as it stopped in the dip of Caroline's back.

She saw as Caroline's body shivered more from the exposure. Kate's hands and eyes lingered as she could now see the waist of Caroline's under garment.

Desperate to view the items in full Kate stepped up her pace, sliding the fabric down Caroline's arms. Skin so smooth, skin so warm, running her hands down her waist as the lazy fabric slowly fell to the floor, Caroline lifted each leg, motioning her steps out of the item, gladly taking the signal to spread her legs as the search got more thorough. Opening the gates for more rapid pulsation between her thighs, from complete stimulation.

Bra undone as Kate visualized Caroline's breast becoming bare. Breast awaiting her hands to be squeezed. Hard nipples awaiting to be pinched, licked, sucked and perhaps nibbled, if she could bring herself away from other areas she desired to conduct each act.

The mood was set, there was so much and no more needed to be done.

Kate motioned her hands again, not removing them from the warm flesh they had now become locked to. Lingering at the waist of Caroline's garment, she could feel the freshly shaved area through the edges of the thong where her hands now lingered.

Destination accomplished...

Obstacles relinquished...

Bodies ready to be ravished...

The resumption of her lips needed to begin... Kate's sucks and nibbles needed to be accomplished... However at a different location. A location her mental images couldn't do justice.

Kate licked her lips ready to sought out the area her tongue had envied knickers being locked to all night.

The gap was ready to be filled.

...


	8. Brace for it

The usual disclaimers applied/

Enjoy/

Kind regards/

/

Chapter 8

/

"Mr. McKenzie... Please... Come in."

Caroline stumbled over each word when her senses finally resurfaced. She stared at him intensely, as he closed the door and took the few long strides needed towards the desk. She tried to read his manner, hopefully trying to sense the vibration in his steps.

Was it anger, was it concerns? Questions? Or was she about to get told off?

She couldn't read his expression and she hated that, this was her turf. Surely she was in charge of whatever goes on and when it goes on, the need to be briefed about all her meetings ahead of time was vital for this very reason.

She could always read a person when the need arises. Whether it be the students, other members of her staff. She had even mastered every expressions of the Board of Governors, which in this case might come in very handy as she might have to face them all very soon as well based on the dreadful outcome of this meeting.

But this as well wasn't just another staff, this was also a parent of a student who attended the school and the husband of the woman... Of the phenomenal woman who had devoured her body entirely and in such a way in one single night that she still tingled from the memories of every touch and every suck.

"Can I get you some tea?"

"No."

The man said instantaneously, unexpectantly jolting Caroline's step as she walked around her desk, hopefully the object would serve as a barrier and lessen the impact, well it might not but the distance needed to be attained.

"Coffee?"

She motioned towards the intercom immediately. Wanting to summon Beverly, desperate to use the interrogating PA she had moments ago escape from, now as a delay, to buy time.

She regretted offering the caffeinated substance immediately. What was she thinking? The man would maul her in a few minutes for the acts she had committed with his wife and there she was offering him an additional boost for his attack.

"No."

Relieved, yet disappointed. She thought about having one herself but she thought the better of it. Though needed, it wouldn't do her much good. The hand from which she used to sip was not fully operational. However either way, shivering hands were not recommended for drinking hot fluid either.

She needed to try and buy time to gather her senses some more, but how? Explanations would be needed, but did she really owe him any? She's not the one who lied, at least not to him, it was her? Kate she said she was called. Caroline would have chuckled mockingly again as she had done so many times last night if not for the other presence in the room. She wasn't the one married and with a family, at least not this time.

And these were the exact reasons why she had avoided getting out and involved in doing things like she did that night. A sudden chill came over her as she wished she hadn't thrown her DVD's away and had stayed home that night. For sure she could endure more of that horror than she could this.

She placed her phone at the edge of the desk, bracing her hands down onto the object as she sat down. There was a beep on her phone, her eyes glanced to the object instantly as it became active.

'One New Voice Message.'

There was a long pause as she fought the temptation to grab the item. Knowing whose voice would be recorded, needing to hear the voice next to her ears again. Caroline shifted in her seat nervously, mouth almost curving into a small smirk, briefly forgetting the relations of the man who still stood before her.

'Too awkward.'

She thought.

She shifted some more, wondering why the familiar comfort her office chair provided could not be attain.

"How bloody embarrassing."

She thought as she quickly got to her feet and took her jacket off.

"Excuse me."

She said as she took the short walk of shame to the coat rack, hung the item carefully, taking the small window of opportunity to inhale a full lung of equanimity before she turned and motioned towards her desk once again. Did it work? No, nothing seems to be working this morning... Not surprising...

Surely she could look more guilty even if she tried.

The throbbing in her burnt hand increased. She had pressed too hard against the surface moments ago when she sat down and the careful efforts she had made in taking her jacket off was not successful either as again she forgot that the injury even existed, but that was the least of her problems right now.

She scoffed inaudibly.

"Please have a seat."

She motioned the man to sit as she resumed her position once again.

'Better?'

Not so much, the chair still felt uncomfortable, and would require a few shifts in her body to settle, she thought against it though. She had embarrassed herself enough for one morning. Her Professional demeanour needed to tap in now.

She cleared her throat as she tried to acquire such manner.

"What can I do for you Mr. McKenzie?"

She asked as the man sat down. She wished she could read his face. Not realizing she perhaps couldn't do so because it required looking him in the eyes. An action she hadn't been able to do since the revelation was revealed to her.

She hated early morning meetings, at least the unexpected ones, or just this one for starters. There were no opened folders or scattered papers on her desk as yet requiring her attention, which she could shuffle unimportantly trying to distract herself... Unprofessional yes, but it would have been effective in this present situation. There was nothing professional about what was about to happen anyways.

She would make a note after today to refrain from being so organized and tidy. This would have aided in calming her nerves or at least distracting her as the avalanche was about to impact, therefore protecting her from the shock.

"This is about my wife."

No more salutations needed, no more offerings of peaceful beverages, no more avoiding the main purpose of the meeting. This was about to happen and it was happening now.

Caroline instantly halted her unprofessional mannerism and finally made eye contact with the man who sat before her, blue eyes meeting what seemed like fierce threatening black eyes.

He knew, she concluded a the first glance, but couldn't bring herself away from the fixed gaze. He knew and she was about to be hit, toppled over, buried in the collision.

"Your wife?"

Caroline said nervously, yet trying to sound shocked.

"Yes."

Firm as he inhaled. Caroline twisted. She would need to put in a requisition for a new office chair after today for surely this one was broken, just like her life.

She quickly contemplated confessing, surely that was the adult and responsible thing to do, come out with it before he did. She had no reason to be ashamed of what happened that night. Kate's an adult... She's an adult... They had a fling... To say the least.

"Well, Mr. McKenzie... I..."

The man interjected as he continued.

"There's really no need going around the issue Dr. Elliott."

/

There was no need for anymore talking that night, just well executed fucking.

It was time for lips to claim centre, hands, mouth and other body parts to take on their own aided role, respectively to attain ultimate satisfaction.

Kate pulled Caroline back onto her own naked centre, tightening her grip where her hands laid. She groaned as Caroline's bottom now pressed against her naked centre, tempting her to wine and grind as she had done hours ago on the dance floor in the club. She wriggled her body slightly, fighting back the motions as she concluded, perhaps later, there were more pressing areas to pay attention to at this time.

Kate articulately stepped around the blonde woman, gliding her hands along her naked bottom as she braced her back against the walls now facing Caroline who's hands still pressed on the wall as they met each other's gaze briefly. Kate could see the agony the delay of full contact caused the woman... Sexual frustration was clear on her face.

Caroline was about to brace for a wet passionate kiss, but she had learned that there was no studying this creature's method of attack, so she refrained.

And right she was as she saw the woman who now took her previous position on the wall started to descend slowly as her eyes trailed along Caroline's bear skin, along her ample breast as she went lower and lower, as low as she could go. She would tend to those desirable features later, right after she reached her destination or perhaps while she filled her mouth as well.

Kate now face to thigh with sheer white sexy filled underwear, teasingly hiding the area she wished to claim in her mouth. Even with the lack of lights she could see through the very small fabric and as well that the blonde was cleaned shaved.

Kate ran her fingers again to meet the soft sheer underwear. God it was a sure beauty that she could just watch. However again that would be something she would consider after, but definitely not now. Caroline held her breath as Kate's fingers trailed along the centre of her inner thighs, rubbing along her sensitive spot. Softly at first, but intensifying with every rub. Caroline bit hard as she stiffened her body from the extra ordinary contact, hoping her legs were strong enough to withstand the full impact.

She fought the urge to look. But surely she needed to. She needed to see the goddess at work now before and while her tongue and lips joined with her centre. She felt as Kate's fingers ran beneath the fabric. One finger slowly dipping deep inside, she exhaled as the finger greeted her wetness fully. Caroline closed her eyes at the sensation, throwing her head back. Kate looked up to watch the woman as she moan in pleasure as she teasingly removed her finger and repeating the motion again at an even slower pace. Soft, sweet wetness surrounded her fingers as she removed it completely.

Caroline shivered as she resumed her stare from the agony, pulsations increasing from where the fingers left. Caroline still braced on the walls as she needed the support now more than ever. She had had a few wild experiences in her life but this was nothing in comparison, her fantasies had not even added up to what the presence of this woman did to her, how wet she had already gotten, by these exquisite motions.

Kate leaned forward moistening her lips once more. The sight caused Caroline to inhale and catch her breath in her throat momentarily.

It didn't take much exertion for Kate to slide Caroline's under garment to the side, wrapping her other hand around Caroline's thighs gripping lightly on her bottom as she claimed Caroline's thrusting centre swiftly in her mouth.

Caroline exhaled loudly the breath she held, moaning from the unexpected act, no warning, her legs dropped slightly from the impact as Kate tightened her grip around Caroline for the additional balance she now needed.

Instantly the burns between her centre increased, throbbing uncontrollably, she needed the finger that had been removed maybe even more.

She needed that grip now badly, now more than ever. She refused to take her hands from the wall as she knew that was the only thing keeping her from falling over. That and the woman who was now dipping swiftly between her thighs, adapting a rapid rotating motion with her head as her tongue followed every act.

Caroline began the scratches she had earlier concluded to do as the woman's sucks became more vigorous.

She threw her head back once again more forceful as she was no longer able to contain the growls the scratches on the wall required to accompany the pleasurable animalistic act.

The gap had only began it's acts of being filled.

...


	9. Confrontations

The usual disclaimers applied/

Enjoy/

Kind Regards/

/

ANTR 9

/

"There's really no need going around the issue Dr. Elliott."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat at the man's forwardness. She was sure this was it and tightened her grip for the accusations that would be hurled at her.

"I thought I should bring to your knowledge that my wife and I... well we are separated."

Caroline stopped her fleeting look and stared at the man before her desperate to hear the remaining details relating to his wife, corrections hopefully soon to be ex-wife. She didn't deny that would make the pill much more easier to be swallowed, as oxygen finally began its resumption towards her lungs, she hoped this was not because of her.

"However we have maintained an understanding for Isaac."

He shifted his gaze from her, trying to find something that would not have facial expressions as he shared the remaining bit of information, slightly embarrassed he continued.

"Well... You see my um... My wife is a lesbian."

Caroline braced herself into the seat as her own words resonated in her head.

"Don't I know it?"

The man continued.

"I am only disclosing this personal information out of concern for my son Isaac, as it seems that this information is already know to some of his class mates and he has encountered several discriminative behavior towards him already."

Caroline's heart sank with compassion as the man's face dropped and his voice trailed away.

She would have some damage control to take care of and some parents to address about this issue. Caroline braced forward with a defensive demeanor, grabbing the closest pen in hand ready to note the man's complained and acknowledgement of the culprits involved.

/

"DR. Elliott?"

Beverly said quizzically jolting Caroline from her recollection of what had just happened. The PA stepped into the office, in hand with one steaming mug of coffee Caroline had requested upon Mr. McKenzie's departure. She would need the addictive substance to aid in her recovery after what she had just had to go through and to take on her day.

She shook her head in disbelieve, as the resonation of the man's words repeated in her head.

She exhaled as she stretched her one good hand across the table to retrieve the mug from her PA, as Beverly shyly stretched further forward.

Beverly stared at Caroline as she uncomfortably relaxed the mug into her right hand, inhaling the aroma momentarily and taking her first sip.

"Was there something else Beverly?

Caroline asked as Beverly cleared her throat.

"Well... There's something, actually that I've been meaning to confess or perhaps just make you aware of."

Caroline looked up from her desk with quizzical eyes now piercing at her PA. They had a good relationship rapport at work and personally. She had made it clear to Beverly years ago that she could speak openly to her about anything.

"Please have a seat."

The headmistress offered.

"No thank you… This won't take long."

The lanky woman insisted almost in a stutter. A little too familiar or formal of a setting she wanted to avoid as she dropped her eyes to the item in mention. She brought her gaze back to Caroline trying to read her expressions. This was one of her PA's best qualities, her gaze was nervously retentive.

It often times made staff members uncomfortable, but this was very effectual for the PA, especially in keeping up with the gossips of Sulgrave. Nothing missed Beverly and in this Caroline was always kept in the loop.

Caroline gestured her head in acceptance with her PA's wishes to remain standing and to indicate that she could proceed.

"I... Well I just wanted you to know that I pass no judgment on anyone's personal life... God knows I'm no on to do so."

Beverly said sarcastically tilting her head slightly and reviewing her own life for a brief moment. She looked down at the documents she held in her hands, which would need to be passed to Caroline for her first scheduled meeting.

She gripped tighter onto the documents. As if the items were being held hostage. A ransom, a barter needed to be made. However the woman retained both items of leverage. The documents and the information which needed to be verbalize for a moment longer.

Caroline tried to make sense of the words already spoken from her PA, but so far she was at odds with piecing the puzzle together.

"I had dismissed it as I wasn't sure if it was actually you I saw that night."

Caroline's choked on the sip she had just brought to her lips, motioning swiftly enough to balance the mug from spilling to the floor. Her face adapted a ghastly look. Eyes wide opened, surely this was a dream. A reality TV prank perhaps. She would do a thorough search of her office at once to check for hidden cameras. Or perhaps this was a different night in mention... She hoped as she placed the mug in a safe distance on the table.

"Until Mrs. Mckenzie returned yesterday with the note… I noticed you've been acting strange ever since… That was when I place where I had seen that face before."

Beverly continued as Caroline's fear of being watched that night was now coming to life.

/

"Ron I think we might be getting a bit too old keeping up with these summer escapades we've been doing for the past few years."

Beverly said to her husband as he took hold of her hand and she motioned from the car seat, standing up and straightening her attire.

"Well you know it's the only time we get to do this… While the kids are off to summer camp…"

He said as he closed the car door and looked at his loving wife sympathetically, he pulled her towards him, tightening his arms around her waist and rocking her briefly.

"And we couldn't disappoint Dave… You know he's going through his divorce right now and he still wanted to do this…"

He leaned in and pecked Beverly on the lips momentarily as she nodded in agreement and smiled.

"I'll talk to him about throwing in the towels next year."

He winked at her and resumed his previous motions towards the front door of the club. Beverly brought one hand to rub her ears, preparing them for the noise to come. The place seemed to be getting louder and louder each year, perhaps because of the younger audience it attracted these days. For sure this had got to be it for her.

"Beverly... Beverly?"

Ron called as the woman's look trailed, bound into the crowded room trying to propel her sight beyond the distant she could attain between dancing disco lights.

The woman finally came back to reality with a soft shrug on the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry…"

She said looking one last time before turning her attention back to her husband and the bar mate.

"Are you ok?"

Ron asked.

Beverly who seemed to still be lost in deliberation with her own thoughts answered distractingly.

"Yes… Yes… I just thought for a second I saw… Well never mind... It couldn't be… Sorry just thought I saw someone I knew…"

Well it couldn't be really, she knew enough about her boss to know this wasn't her setting and more over the figure she viewed on the dance floor had been locked onto the front of another woman, intoxicated with the music and in deep motions of bumping and grinding. Acts that her mind couldn't wrap around positioning the headmistress in. Definitely not Caroline for sure.

She shook her head, dismissing the images at once as she returned her full attention to the bar mate, confirming her drink of the one eyed fruit.

/

There hadn't been much talking that night, just the necessary verbal support for well articulated fucking.

Caroline exhaled her relief when the naked woman guided her to the bed and slowly lowered her, one hand supporting her back and the other braced on the bed, slowly leaning backwards, mouth locked in a deep wet kiss.

Their kisses intensified as her back greeted the bed. Kate pressed her lips harder onto Caroline's, it was hot, demanding, wet, and fucking erotic as the woman glided her tongue in and out of Caroline's now open mouth, acquiring the same motions her tongue had done between her thighs, making love to her mouth, swirling their tongue together each time they met.

Kate squeezed Caroline's breast hard and pinched her nipple between her fingers, massaging forcefully. The woman's hands and lips moved in mastering motions, complimenting each others act in unanimity above her body.

Caroline groaned into the invigorating contacts, her deep exhale and vocal vibrations echoed in Kate's mouth. The sound was most euphoric as Caroline finally, regaining motions to her hands brought them to massage Kate's erect nipple and wrapping one hand around her, pulling her down harder on her.

Kate shivered instantly from the force Caroline's hands met her breast with. Caroline could feel the growing goose bumps marching across Kate's naked skin and could feel the melting effect her touch had on her and the immediate change from her lips.

Hard and forceful kisses slowly softened, Kate groaned as her body slowly dissolved into the woman's touch.

But she needed control, she needed to be able to complete the acts her body had anticipated while grinding the woman earlier on the dance floor from behind without distraction.

She removed her lips from Caroline's lips and started kissing and nipping hungrily as she motioned down, relieved when her body went far enough that the tight grip that Caroline held onto her breast with had to be relinquished.

The force was slightly hurtful upon it's release, the burn on her nipples from Caroline's pinches remained as she continued with the execution of her previous acts.

It was time for very sexy white sheer underwear to be removed. Kate did so swiftly with her teeth alternating between kisses and biting the area as it became revealing and the woman's skin becoming red from Kate's constant bites.

She slowly ran her hands down her legs and to her feet, to complete the journey of the removal, guiding the woman's legs out one by one and throwing the garment over her shoulder, biting her lips as she did so. Eyes locked on the garments previous habitat.

Kate as well unbuckled Caroline's stilettoes one by one sliding them off her feet, throwing them into the room without looking at their final destination.

Kate braced herself above Caroline slightly, glimpsing into her eyes, a soft smirk crept across her lips as she noticed Caroline's eyes opened and she exhaled a loud moan of satisfaction.

Kate brought her hands to run from Caroline's inner tights, brushing across her center momentarily and then slowly up to her elevated knees, eyes still locked with Caroline's. Watching every effect as her hands trailed.

Caroline's body spasm at the intensity of the eye contact, her lips began to shiver... Hungry, ravenous, a longer gaze would have had her climaxing embarrassingly, but the woman's motions diverted her initial intentions. Kate's hands gripped onto Caroline's knees, slowly spreading her legs apart.

Kate broke the eye contact to observe fully the glory her lips had been locked onto just moments ago. She licked her lips as she braced Caroline's legs an inch further apart, enjoying the woman's center as it opened welcomingly apart from the act as well.

She leaned down slowly, moistening her lips once more from the extension of her tongue. Her tongue positioned as far as could be extended, stiffened, she slowly sank her tongue between Caroline's opening, sinking as deep as could be sunk, and holding it there momentarily, enjoying the throbs around her tongue and moaning into the taste from the depth she was able to acquire. Wetness... Softness... The sweetness that her tongue swam in was challenging her tongue, to stir the waves as deep and hard as she could.

Challenge accepted... Ready to motion into the wetness that was now surrounding her tongue. To dive and dip as deep as her tongue could glide. Her head now in an upward and downward swift formation feeling the woman's body desperate to wine with each motion. Kate pressed Caroline's legs further apart, to halt her movements.

The purpose of this position was for limited or no motion from the hips and all ammunition to be sent from her lips and sturdy tongue.

The fragrance that engulfed her senses from the depth her tongue acquired momentarily seduced her and Kate growled loudly, from the unique combination of the scent and it's accompanying taste. Dipping and rotating her head, sending the woman's wetness beyond her lips.

She felt Caroline's legs stiffen in her hands that still held them apart. She moaned her own frustration as she removed one hand using her thumb and index finger to slowly reveal Caroline's clit. She could feel Caroline's body beginning to shiver uncontrollably from the contact. Kate slowly removed her tongue from ground zero and motioned it to the area her fingers spread apart.

Forcefully licking her wetness up to her clit. Feeling the throbs against her tongue from the woman's previous climax.

Tongue in position, Kate began licking swiftly, before taking the woman's swollen aroused area into her mouth once more.

Caroline could no longer hold back the loud moans of satisfaction.

"Oooohhh God yesssss..."

She exhaled loudly as her body reflexively lifted from the bed, elbows now braced behind her, as the vibrations began it's journey through her legs. The removal of her stilettos would not have been needed as this act would have sent them airborne.

"Oh fuuuuck… Yes... Yes..."

Her voice echoed in the open room as Kate locked her lips around her clit once more and started sucking faster. Kate used one hand to lower her back to the bed to gain the necessary leverage required for the sucks she desired.

Caroline's body gyrated as she reached her unnumbered climax for the night.

Caroline's breathing uneven as she sunk herself further into the bed exhaling sharply. She ran her hand over her own face to remove the excess sweat from her forehead and pushing back her unruly hair. Her hand settled on her forehead as her body shivered from it's extended shudders.

She felt Kate lick her one last time, blowing on her clit as she braced away from the area, Caroline's legs shivered uncontrollably from the sensitivity of the warm breath between her legs. Hovering above her momentarily, admiring her handy work once more before she began to motion again.

Caroline opened her eyes, curious to discover the motion's of the woman to find Kate spreading her own legs apart.

This was animalistic, the woman's intentions obviously were to devour her already demolished being.

Caroline's breath caught instantaneously in her throat, as she lifted her head slightly to glimpse between her own legs to confirm that the act was actually about to be done. For in fact she had heard of the act and had watched it out of curiosity, for investigative purposes, or so she had convinced herself on several different occasions, to see what it entailed, but she had never before had the experience, of being graced, or in other words braced down on in such a way, but now it was about to happen, her legs were being spread apart again, she was being straddled, to be fucking scissored.

/


	10. Beverly - Shame or Gain

The usual disclaimers applied/

Enjoy/

Kind Regards/

/

ANTR 10

…

Beverly's thoughts momentarily reflected to the conversation she had earlier, prior to sending Mr. McKenzie through as the phone had rang and interrupted her proceedings.

She contemplated ignoring the increasing ring.

"You can go through."

She signaled irritatingly as she pivoted.

As the front door of the office closed, she desired to record the looks on both faces as she had sensed the discomfort in Caroline's demeanor when she informed her of Mr. McKenzie's request to see her.

As well she should be.

Beverly needed all the pieces to the puzzle. Was this a meeting of attack? Was Mr. McKenzie bracing for a valiant confrontation and battle of fortitude for his wife?

'Did he know?'

'Shit.'

Beverly cursed loudly, before lifting the receiver in annoyance with a slight shout in her voice.

"HELLO…"

Not professional. She inhaled, straightening her posture and readjusting her tone.

"Dr. Elliott's office, this is…"

"Beverly is it?"

The voice on the other end interrupted rudely, before Beverly could acknowledge herself and her position, she tightened her grip on the receiver, regretting that she had changed her tone as her annoyance grew, as the now familiar and irritating voice on the other end of the line continued.

"This is Ka… Mrs. McKenzie…"

The hastiness in the woman's voice softened as she attuned her own voice before continuing.

"We met the other day when I came in to see Eliz… Um Dr. Elliott, with my son Isaac and my…"

Corrections...

"Um…. Mr. McKenzie..."

"I know exactly who you are."

Beverly thought, grinding her teeth as she placed the folders onto the desk and gripped the edge of the mahogany wood, for a tighter hold on the phone would result in crushing the helpless item and Beverly possibly acquiring a triumph of evil laughter.

But before she could the woman continued with her ranting.

"It seems we're having bad timing with reaching each other and I was wondering if I could perhaps be connected to her?"

Sensing the informal tone in her own voice Kate rephrased.

"I have some concerns I'd like to voice with her."

The line went dead as Beverly contemplated her approach to this situation and counting backwards from 10 would not aid in relaxing her anger.

"Hello?"

Kate said quizzically.

'Yes… I'm sorry, Dr. Elliott is currently unavailable."

Stern, blunt, a little more unprofessional and dismissive than that required of a PA.

"She's in a meeting with Mr. McKenzie"

Unprofessional but factual.

"If you'd like to leave a message."

'Which I hope not.'

"I'll be more than happy to pass it onto her when she becomes available."

Beverly said with a unenthused tone, hearing the line go quiet from the disclosure.

Kate who could hear the disdain in the woman's voice at first ignored the attitude and proceeded to leaving a message.

…

Beverly, being as observant as she always was, registered every reaction on the headmistress's face as she spoke.

"You do know that that bar entertain all sorts, moreover it was a pride night?"

Beverly enquired of the shallow eyes before her, shaking herself back to the present, holding down her head failing to believe the well detailed and cohesive headmistress could be so naïve.

"Well… Um… I… You see…"

She would give Gillian a piece of her mind, however she wouldn't deny that she did know the full disclosure of the audiences associations of that club on a particular night of the month and had been even more fascinated with being there as she had never been to a gay bar or club before.

"So what were you doing there?"

A window of escape, Caroline took the opportunity immediately. Lifting her eyes quizzically at Beverly.

The confident and self-assured lanky woman standing before the desk, elevated herself prominently, feeling marginally satisfied that she had a somewhat concrete alibi.

"I was there with my husband Ron."

Proudly said… She paused, inhaled, and then continued.

"Our friend Dave, just came out to his wife and they've gone throwing their marriage out the door… That was his… Ummm…"

The woman mockingly rotated her one free hand in the air.

"How should I say…? His coming out party."

'And obviously yours as well.'

Beverly thought settling herself to her previous PA demeanor, looking to the ceiling trying to find the right words to not sound too offensive.

Caroline replayed the night instantly, trying to decipher details, that she could possibly plot a believable excuse. But it was futile, her memory had been withdrawn from the audience and all other distractions. As she had not seen much beyond the lone dancing figure that dominated the dance floors and her eyes once she was seated at the bar and their bodies pinned together shortly after.

Beverly studied closely the ghastly face before her. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes Alison?"

The woman peeped in.

"The Chairman of The Board Of Governors to see you Dr. Elliott."

Beverly immediately handed the documents to Caroline and pivoted as Alison's image receded from the door, she remembered Kate's message as she did but dismissed it immediately as her own thoughts flashed back to her actions that night.

consuming one too many one eyed fruit drinks to erase the thought of the image that was now fixed in her mind.

…

Beverly had already resigned her marriage to being unhappy forever, for the sake of the children, at least she thought it was worth the sacrifice and all the years that they had been together.

She would never have ever confessed to Ron or anyone else that that same night she had been so infuriated with just the thought of Caroline being in another's arms that she had consumed one two many of the one eyed fruit drink to erase the images that were now fixed in her mind of Caroline and another, and had found herself pinned to the back of the club on a wall lost in ecstasy and braced beneath another's body as if her own life depended on the vibration which pelted through the walls beating behind her.

Being devoured by a stranger. Until her phone started to vibrate unexpectedly in her pocket. She forced herself to look at the object while hands still roamed her body, she regretted she was a lover of pants as she would have reached her climatic goals long ago with all those tugs being done to her waist line.

Ron, the caller ID buzzed on her phone.

She had convinced herself that it was for the best and she hadn't made the worst mistake of her life by sleeping with another woman, that night, or more directly, being fucked on the walls.

When in truth, the only woman she could think about was Caroline and in all her mode, headmistress in control all the time and vulnerable as she was that night being grinded by another. That is what she wanted, she didn't want that woman that night, but it aided to erase the images briefly. She didn't want Ron, he wasn't desirable to her, she wanted softness, she wanted toned tempted legs, she wanted swaying hypnotizing hips, she wanted blonde hair and blue eyes.

She wanted Caroline, and she would risk it all for her.

…

There wasn't much hours left in that night, but enough to bring the night to uncharted heights.

Kate ran her hands over Caroline's center slowly, massaging gently, the smooth areas, flicking her thumb periodically over Caroline's swollen clit, as she inched closer with her own center.

Caroline held her breath in her throat anticipating the exquisite feeling of wetness on wetness. Kate, masterful in all her moves, slowly wriggled forward, settling her front onto Caroline's center. She could sense the anxiety on the blondes face as their eyes met.

Kate ran her hands up Caroline's stomach and between her breast, circling each one respectively and pinching each nipple briefly, she felt the shaky breathing and shivers in her captives body.

Kate could hear the guttural build up, of exhales now being released from the woman's throat.

She could tell the blonde was inexperience as she leaned forward pressing their center harder together and Caroline gasp as Kate claimed her lips and started kissing softly, lips caressing hers feverishly in an attempt to distract the nervous woman straddled beneath her from the other heated feeling between her legs.

The kiss was soft and wet, Caroline's lips melted into Kate's mouth and the element of distraction was effective, however only for a brief moment as Caroline could now feel a slow smooth rotation beginning between her thighs. The feeling was overwhelming as the blonde was reaching highs her body had yet to gain access to.

Caroline's groans increased in the kiss, soft, wet and slow sensual kisses overcame the woman as she further melted beneath Kate, as she felt Kate's tongue slowly massaging the edges of her lips, and massaging briefly the small bump she was always conscious of to the right of her chin. How often she had considered removing it, and for the first time she was grateful she didn't as the licks from the woman's tongue provided a tickling sensual feeling she had never felt before.

Again she had lost control of her limps, she needed to grip something as she battle to regain some control of her arms, but before she could, the professional slow grinder on top of her gripped both hands and planted them above her head.

Kate lifted her body pressing Caroline center harder into the bed and holding it pressed together as their eyes met challengingly, however transitorily as she smiled boastfully and leaned forward, claiming Caroline's lips in her mouth furiously once more parting her lips and claiming her tongue swiftly in her mouth and she wasted no time in beginning it's sucks.

She began her animalistic devours of her prey, and the woman's waist beginning its astonishing gyrating movements between her straddled legs once more. And every thing that was once a slow caressing kiss and wine increased unexpectedly into a fast pleasurable frictioned fuck.

Caroline had not expected such an attack as her gasp became closer together and her thighs flooded uncontrollably, of her first battle of pussy against pussy, sending overwhelming orgasmic feelings throughout her entire body.

The feeling was prodigious, it was stupefying, it was euphoric, how had she not done this act of demolishing body parts together before, how had she deprived herself of this staggering fullness of joy, being dominated, forced onto by another every night as this, was beyond her.

Kate braced her entire weight onto Caroline as she softly kissed her neck enjoying the electrifying throbs vibrating throughout both their bodies as their breathing for the first time slowly normalized for the night.

As she released Caroline's hands from above her head and her body slowly lost it's strong hold and faded into Caroline's soft body, lips resting lifeless, still next to her neck.

Once more Caroline had to admit it, as the voice screamed loudly in her head, as her own lifeless and tired body drifted into the dizziness of sleep.

'She was a lesbian and she loved sleeping with other women, she always did.'


End file.
